


Astraphobia in Hyperion's President

by jazzygrapefruit



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzygrapefruit/pseuds/jazzygrapefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one when Rhys finds out about Jack's phobia of thunderstorms and the difference between choking and strangulation is discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia in Hyperion's President

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ jazzygrapefruit.tumblr.com

Handsome Jack and Rhys’ room was pitch black, save for the contrast of the bright flashes of light followed by rumbles of sound. Both of which, Jack noted, were growing in frequency and volume. He wished it would’ve just passed over, like most of the other storms did. He wished he didn’t have to deal with such a vividly stupid fear. He wished he could at least get over it. But whilst Jack did have power over a lot of things, nature and her comings and goings were not one of those things (yet.) And so, the storm continued its tyrant against the outside world and on Jack’s mental health. As time slowly passed, Jack’s cringing and shifting got worse and worse. Until his partner began shifting beside him.  
“Is something wrong?” Rhys said, glancing up to the shaking body, concern tinting his words.  
“Nothing, Pumpkin, go back to sleep.” Jack mumbled, far too low to pass for being okay, he made note to try and raise it a little next time. For appearance’s sake. Despite only Rhys being in the room and not some other higher up.  
“You look like you haven’t slept all night… You know I love you, but bags under your eyes isn’t a good look on you.” Rhys said, yawning slightly and blinking multiple times, in attempt to wake up. “And while those bags may go away, you being a grump tomorrow won’t. So, for the sake of me and the multiple employees you may choke- tell me what’s wrong.” Despite having only just woken up, and despite not being Rhys was still dead focused on getting a rise out of Jack.  
“Rhysie, no no no no…” Jack began, making sure to raise his voice “…what I would do would be known as strangling-“he started, ready to begin on a slight rant about the intricacies of choking and strangling when a crash of thunder sounded throughout the room. He sucked in a sharp breath before continuing, his voice losing its volume once more and gaining a shaky tinge. “And if anything, it would only aid in Hyperion’s work habits. If the people are afraid I’ll throw them out an airlock or strangle them…”  
“They’ll work harder,” Rhys finished for Jack. “I know, I know. Sometimes I think you forget I’ve been working at Hyperion for years now.” He paused, propping himself up to get a better look at the older of the two. “You know what I didn’t know, though, after all those years at Hyperion?”  
“Hmmm,” Jack hummed, trying his dammed best to focus on the conversation at hand. “Can’t say I do.” He urged on. The less talking he did, the better.  
“That Hyperion’s fearless leader isn’t so fearless at all.” Rhys said with that huge grin that Jack usually loved to see on his face. This time, not so much. Jack let out an over exaggerated groan and turned away from Rhys, burying his face into his pillow. How could he, of all people, be afraid of a little noise and light. Because, that’s all that thunderstorms were. He, the man who was the reason for death after death on every planet or ship that he came in contact with. He, the man who was cleansing Pandora of all those terrible bandits. He was meant to be a hero, not a loser who was afraid of thunderstorms. Not this. And he couldn’t shake it. “So, thunderstorms. If I ever want to take you down- that’s how I’m gonna do it.” Rhys vocalized, settling himself back down and into his normal sleeping position before moving towards Jack, and wrapping his arms around the other man’s slightly pudgy body and putting his chin in the crook of his neck. “Really, if I’d known it would’ve been this easy to turn you docile I would’ve made a point to take a trip up to your office during one of the storms.”  
“Yeah… Well we’re not all perfect like you, kitten.” Jack mumbled, using the nickname in attempt to throw Rhys off his game. To no avail, though, Rhys didn’t return to his side of the bed.  
“Even while scared out of your wits you still feel the need to be sarcastic, huh?” Rhys retorted. Jack laughed, turning back over clock wise so that he had Rhys trapped under him, hands and legs on either side of him.  
“I wouldn’t say scared” he muttered, pecking Rhys’ lips. “I’d say it’s a slight hindrance at best.”  
“Slight hindrance or not, I need to get some sleep, and so do you.” Rhys said putting his arms around Jack’s waist, and pulling him close which only resulted in a mess of limbs and Jack’s head on Rhys chest. In the end, neither of them moved. Jack content (or as content as he could be during a storm) listening to Rhys’ heartbeat. Focusing on its steady rhythm until it lulled him into a deep, reluctantly peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dishonor on me. Dishonor on my cow.  
> Dishonor on my writing abilities.


End file.
